gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat, 'en español, '''No puedes parar el ritmo, '''es una canción presentada en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, interpretada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece al musical ''Hairspray. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio The Purple Piano Project, luego de que Will anima a los miembros de New Directions a continuar haciendo música a pesar de todo, en la sala de música, Rachel comienza a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción. Luego todos la siguen, en una escena que vemos en el auditorio, donde todos están vestidos de color púrpura. La canción tiene solos de Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes y Tina, en el auditorio del colegio, mientras todos los miembros de New direction bailan y cantan Quinn los mira del lejos. The Glee Project 2 Es la tarea semanal que cantan los participantes de The Glee Project 2 frente al mentor de la semana, quien en este caso es Chris Colfer. thumb|Los finalistas de The Glee Project 2 Letra '''Rachel: You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Five, six, seven, eight! Rachel y Finn: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it, She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why If you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Kurt: You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea Artie: You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be Kurt: And if they try to stop us, Artie Kurt y Artie: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Kurt: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Kurt y Artie: Then I found my way Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Kurt y Artie: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop Kurt y Artie: The motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Mercedes (Tina con New Directions): You can't stop today (No!) As it comes speeding down the track (Child ya'!) Child, yesterday is history (He's gone!) and it's never coming back (Don't look back!) Cause tomorrow (tomorrow) is a brand new day (Brand new day) and it don't know white from black (Yeah!) Mercedes (con Finn y New Directions): 'Cause the world (keeps spinning 'round and 'round) And my heart's (keeping time to the speed of sound) I was lost ('til I heard the drums, then I found my way) 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Tina con New Directions: (Mercedes: Yeah!) Ever since we first saw the sun (Mercedes: Saw the sun!) A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done (Mercedes: Day is done!) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today (Mercedes: Today!) 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of (Mercedes: Dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (Mercedes: To stay!) Rachel: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat) Tina, Rachel, y Mercedes con New Directions: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat! (Mercedes: Yeah! yeah!) Curiosidades *Es la única canción en la que los solos se reparten entre los 6 miembros originales de New Directions. *Únicamente se pueden ver en el programa los solos de Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Tina. *Cuando Tina canta, existe confusión entre si es la voz de Jenna o Lea. Sin embargo, Adam Anders confirmó en Twitter que es la voz de Jenna Ushkowitz. *Es la primera canción de Hairspray que interpretan. *Matthew Morrison estuvo en el reparto original en el show de Broadway Hairspray, interpretando a Link Larkin, el protagonista masculino. Puedes ver a Will cantar al principio de la canción; una referencia al papel de Morrison. *La versión de glee es más corta que la original debido a que se quitó un verso y un coro (el solo de Edna Turnblad). *Esta canción fue la última tarea asignada en TGP2. *Única canción conocida en la serie en la que cantan Kurt y Artie un dueto. Videos thumb|right|300px|You Can't Stop the Beat - Glee (Full song)thumb|left|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Purple Piano Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2